moradalandfandomcom-20200213-history
Nordesion
The Federal Republic of Nordesion is the 2nd northernmost country in Moradaland, consisting of 6 states, and 3 territories. The 6 states are on mainland Nordesion, while the 3 territories are 3 cities in Polarusk. Nordesion is located on northern Norderon. Nordesion is a democratic republic, with the Head of State being the President. Its official currency is the Nord Gold. History Ancient History Nordesions are one of the daughter ethnic groups of the Proto-Norderonian race, descended from a group that initially migrated westwards along with the predecessors of the Germanic group, but slowly moved back through central and eastern Norderon until finally settling in the north of the continent. Norsk Empire Being located so far north, the Norsk Empire has had relative stability, with small wars mainly over border disputes with Ursk people, and conflicts with Stoicorum tribes. Nordesionians did not partake in much expansionism, besides the conquest of Polarusk and south western Norderon. The Norsk Empire was firmly autocratic and very corrupt, and with many consecutive incompetent rulers, communist revolutionaries slowly began weakening the empire. This period in history is known as The Gradual Decline, lasting from 1867 AD to 1933 AD. In 1933 AD, the empire finally fell to a popular revolution in the capital, Mowsk, which the communists exploited to seize power. Many political parties seized power in the various parts of the empire, beginning years of bloodshed and conflict. Eventually, by 1950, only the United Norsk Party and the Liberty Party were left, the former being communist, and the latter hoping to establish a capitalist and democratic republic. The Nordesion Civil War between these two parties lasted from 1951 to 1960, with the Liberty Party emerging victorious, particularly due to famines in United Norsk Party strongholds. The government formed by the Liberty Party and the constitution it adopted in 1962 remain till this day. Foreign relations Nordesion became a member of The Occidental Order in 2012, allying it with Falange Espanol and Urskaland. Nordesion took part in military exercises in Falangist Cslymy along the border with The Skrattain Federation. Nordesion has been antagonistic to The Skrattain Federation, believing that it cruelly betrayed its democratic ally Cslymy, causing its fall. Skrattain Arrests Nordesion had arrested approximately 350 Skrattain residents for allegedly being involved in attacks and sabotages on TOO militaries at the Falangist-Skrattain border in June 2018. An interesting deal was struck with the Skrattain government, where the arrested individuals would be flown back to Skratta on a plane with fuel sufficient for 5 minutes of flying time. After the Skrattain government agreed, the Nordesionian pilot chose to fly around in Nordesion airspace in circles, causing the Skrattain prisoners to hijack a plane. As such, Nordesion military shot down the plane with a missile. This incident further worsened relations between Nordesion and Skratta. In December 2018, 48 Skrattain Individuals were arrested by the Nordesion Special Police Forces in Skrattain territory near the Falangist-Skratta border, on grounds that the individuals were suspected of attacks and terrorism against Nordesion military at the border. After some disputes, it was agreed to have the individuals trialed in Falange Espanol, with judges from Cand Youkeons, Falange Espanol and Nordesion. 31 of the individuals were sentenced guilty, and Nordesion courts sentenced them to 22 years in a "winter wonderland". Wars The Nordesion War Main Article: The Nordesion War Nordesion Civil War Main Article: Nordesion Civil War Category:Nation